In a system in which a plurality of memory devices each including a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) element or the like are coupled to a host such as a central processing unit (CPU), the plurality of memory devices are coupled one by one in parallel to the host (parallel coupling) or are coupled in cascade coupling to the host (cascade coupling).
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-16744.